Cross Marian/Relationships
Exorcists Allen Walker Cross is Allen's master, who takes guardianship of him after Mana's death and trained him to be an exorcist. He was not the ideal mentor, however - abandoning Allen to find the Black Order on his own three months prior to the story (after knocking him out with a hammer), putting him through a very dangerous training regimen (such as having him survive more and more of Judgement's bullets every day)D.Gray Man Official Fanbook Gray Log, Page 052, and accumulating ridiculously enormous debts which drove Allen into gambling (which Cross seems to approve of). Allen, who never speaks highly of his master, is shown to have panic attacks even at mere mentions of Cross, and suffers nightmares at the prospect of meeting him again. Cross refers to Allen as "idiot apprentice" most of the time. It is revealed by Hoshino that Cross teases Allen because he likes to bring out Allen's dark and snarky side, probably as it is more like the real Allen and the polite "Mask of Mana" Allen usually wears has always disturbed Cross. Despite their outward attitude, it is shown that they do care deeply for each other. According to Hoshino, Cross regards Allen as his own child, and thinks that Allen is cute. For months after Mana's death, Cross fed, cleaned and nursed the unresponsive, traumatised Allen as he recovered from the excruciating pain from his cursed wound. Though his true goal is reviving the 14th Noah, it is shown that he also genuinely cares for Allen as a person, giving him a chance to live his own life as an exorcist and encouraging him to continue walking on his own path, even though it goes against his and Nea's plans. Upon revealing Allen's ultimate fate to him, Cross expresses his resentment of Nea for destroying Allen's future. Allen once states he is grateful of Cross as the one who showed him the way to continue living. He also has an unshakeable faith in his master's prowess, and was immensely distraught upon learning of Cross's apparent death. When he faces the person responsible for attacking his master, he becomes enraged, stating that he is Cross's apprentice and the thought of allying with the one who killed his master makes him sick. Upon meeting each other again in Allen's subconscious, Cross tried to persuade Allen to stop fighting Nea and disappear, probably in an attempt to save him from further pain. He proclaims he is truly thankful to Allen for being Nea's host, and offers to stay by Allen's side to comfort him as he faces death. When Allen declines, Cross again tells him to walk on his own. Allen then comments that even if Cross is an illusion born from his weakness, he is happy to see him again. Allen then finally admits that he cared for Cross when speaking to Kanda about Apocryphos. He notes that Apocryphos destroyed what he held dear, while the image of Tim & Cross smiling at him come to his mind. Lenalee Lee Cross seems to be very fond of her. During the fiasco on the ark, Cross holds her close to protect her -while thinking to himself that it's nice having her in his arms. Later, Cross flirts with her, saying he'd have come to the rescue sooner had he known she was there. He goes on to say that she has become a beautiful woman, but it's a shame about her hair loss. It turns out, Komui put Lenalee in the Cross Unit to keep him from running away. When Cross tries to run from HQ, Lenalee hugs him and begs him to stay. He's stopped in his tracks, and looks to her, saying she's too cute to refuse. Thus, he ends up staying and attending a meeting at HQ, where he comes under the scrutiny of Director Lvellie. In a short manga omake, Lenalee is seen hugging Cross, and he then guesses that she's a C-cup, while Allen glares at him. He seems to have been familiar with Lenalee for years, stating that she has gotten better at expressing her emotions than she used to be. Black Order Timcanpy Cross is Timcanpy's creator, and the two seem very fond of one another. Tim always sits on Cross' shoulder, or head. Sometimes Cross will greet Tim by holding out his finger for Tim to perch on, as seen before he leaves for Central. Tim has the ability to track Cross. This is shown to be a problem for Cross on occasion. When he was drinking with Klaud, Allen finds and scolds him for his behavior. Cross, annoyed, tells Tim to go away, possibly thinking that he led Allen there. Tim is not above reprimanding Cross in his own way, such as biting his shoulder when he's reluctant to feed little Allen. D.Gray-Man Volume 23, Manga Chapter 206 Also hitting Cross in the face with a meddle bar to stop him from shooting young Red (Allen). D.Gray-Man Reverse Volume 3: Lost Fragment of Snow -Chapter 2 After Cross is attacked, Tim seems to be able to sense it, as he gets up, flying to Cross' room to investigate. When Cross was believed to be dead, Tim was very distraught, and would return to Cross' room to cuddle with his blood, not knowing what became of his creator. Flashbacks show more of them together. Tim helps Cross take care of Allen, which proves exhausting. Cross falls asleep after a tough day, and Tim sleeps on his back. He can also be a handful, as seen when he eats Cross' cigarettes, which the latter is distraught by. Malcolm C. Lvellie He and Cross seem to have an adversarial relationship. Cross finally returned to HQ after disappearing for four years. Cross is very brazen toward Lvellie -sitting with his feet on the table and pretending to be asleep during questioning -before giving obviously half-hearted answers. Lvellie takes offense at this, believing that Cross thinks him to be a fool. Lvellie reveals that he knows about the Fourteenth, and Cross' involvement with him. Cross becomes very shocked by this, wondering where he got this information. But Lvellie doesn't answer. At the end of their meeting, Lvellie decides that Cross will be detained and guarded within HQ, while being given a management position, and that he will be forbidden to have contact with Allen. After the HQ Invasion and destruction of the Akuma Egg, Cross calls a truce, knowing it's not the time for them to fight each other. He agrees to tell Lvellie everything about the fourteenth if he will be allowed to speak with Allen. Later in the manga, we hear Link tell Nea, that Cross and Lvellie worked out an agreement for Link to be the new collaborator for him. Noah Nea D. Campbell They are partners, working together toward their own goals. According to Nea, he only worked with Cross because he had no choice, stating he hates humans. He scolds Cross, after believing him to be dead, because he still needed him. Further complaining that he had to pay Cross' debts. In turn, Cross has promised Nea that he would watch over Mana. Hoshino mentions that Cross got involved with Nea unwillingly, and get stuck with a lot of trouble because of it. She further states Cross lets off steam in *amazing* ways, because he deals with the secret agreement he made with Nea in his own way Others Anita The owner of a large brothel in China. Anita is one of Cross' lovers, who is deeply in love with him, just as her mother was. She was very depressed upon thinking he'd been killed, but she then boards a ship to Edo to help his team find him, after hearing he may be alive. Cross in turn cares a great deal for her, calling her a good woman. He was sad to hear of her death, saying he'd told her not to follow him. He then says good women tend to be more simple-minded. They are never seen together in canon, their relationship is only referenced by both. References Navigation Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships